A Little Less Conversation
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: What will it take to get Hermione and George to stop bickering and start snogging?


_A Little Less Conversation by WeasleyForMe_

_What will it take to get Hermione and George to stop bickering and start snogging?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

It was the week of midterm exams, and most of the students at Hogwarts were clustered in their dorms, common rooms or the library. Everyone was anxiously cramming for their tests. For this reason, a very tense scene was unfolding in the Gryffindor common room.

George Weasley was attempting to study for an exam, but he was getting slightly distracted. He started humming, rather badly, to a song by the Weird Sisters.

"George, do you really have to hum like that?" Hermione asked through clenched teeth.

George stopped humming off key. Instead he began to tap his quill.

They were sitting side by side at a table, annoying the hell out of each other. Hermione was trying to read through her History of Magic text once more before her midterm exam in the morning. George was trying to memorize the contents of chapters four through twelve for his charms midterm.

"George, do you_really_ have to tap your quill like that?" Hermione asked through clenched teeth and clenched fists.

"Hermione, must you keep interrupting my concentration?" George replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Shh! Both of you are so annoying! I'm going to my room!" exclaimed Ginny as she ran upstairs with her books.

Hermione went back to reading, and George went back to tapping.

As Hermione scribbled down an outline of the Goblin Revolution of 1318, she began sighing out of frustration.

"Please, Hermione…your sighing is really distracting me," George said as he put his quill down and turned toward her.

"Then I guess you know how _I_ feel when you tap your quill," she replied as she tried to scoot her chair away from him. On her other side, however, was a hysterical Neville Longbottom. She didn't want to scoot into his range and end up helping him study. She would count her losses and stay close to George.

"If you stop it, then I'll stop it, okay?" George asked.

"Fine, but only if you actually stop tapping!" Hermione hissed.

"You guys are _both_annoying me!" Harry said as he gathered up his books and left for the library.

"Seriously, you both need to shut it!" grumbled Ron as he left for his room.

After a few hours of Hermione pretending not to be annoyed by George's tapping, and George pretending not to notice Hermione sighing and talking to herself, they both snapped.

"You _really_ need to stop talking to yourself, Hermione…_I can't think when you do that_," George muttered under his breath.

Hermione turned in her chair to face him. "Do you think it's _easy_ for me to make outlines and take notes while you tap, tap, tap away with your quill?"

"It couldn't be any worse than dealing with your sighing while you scribble out everything you write," George said as he turned and leaned closer to her.

"You have to be the most annoying person I've ever know," she said as she leaned even closer.

Hermione and George were both interrupted by Fred leaning down and wrapping an arm around each of them. They both turned to face him with narrowed eyes.

"Did you two know that nobody could get any work done with the two of you complaining about each other?" Fred asked.

Hermione and George turned to look around the rest of the room. The only students who remained were Alicia Spinnet, who was wearing earmuffs to block out the sound, and Lee Jordan who was snoring loudly on one of the couches.

"You two managed to scare everyone away with your little lover's spat. It was very off-putting," Fred informed them. Hermione blushed a deep, telltale pink

"It's not a_lover's spat_!" Hermione gasped. "In fact, I just told George he is the most annoying person I've ever known!"

"Honestly Fred, I can't bloody well stand her," George returned with a blush of his own.

"Well, you did know that opposites attract, right?" Fred said innocently as he left the room.

Hermione and George found themselves turned in their chairs facing each other with their knees touching. They both quickly turned back around and sat very quietly. All that could be heard was Lee snoring across the room. Neither of them moved a muscle. They sat side by side, without making a sound.

Hermione was mortified. Fred had insinuated that she and George were having a_lover's spat_! She knew that was complete nonsense though. She and George couldn't even get along for five minutes.

George was also sitting stock-still as his mind swirled. Even _Fred_ knew that opposites attracted one another. Hell, maybe it was worth a shot.

Trying to hide his grin, George commenced tapping his quill. Hermione was too embarrassed to ask him to stop, so he tapped louder and louder until she snapped around in her seat to face him again.

"George!! I've asked you a million times to stop! I can't concentrate!" she wailed.

"Do you think it's easy for me to concentrate on this charms text while you are seated so close?" he asked as Hermione's eyes narrowed again. "I can hardly think about anything with you looking so cute right next to me."

Hermione's eyes turned from slits into saucers. "What did you say?!"

"I said, it's nearly impossible for me to sit here and study when I could be looking at you," George admitted.

"D-Don't you think you should stop telling lies and get back to studying?" she replied hesitantly.

"I'm not lying." George leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Opposites really must attract, because I can't see myself happily annoying any other girl while _you_ are around."

Hermione froze for a minute. That was actually a _very_ sweet thing for a prankster like him to say…in fact it was the sweetest thing he'd ever told her…and his breath on her cheek was very enticing…

But all she said out loud was, "I don't think we should talk anymore."

"Fine," replied George. "We won't talk anymore."

And with that, George leaned in and gently ran his long fingers along her soft cheek. Then he lightly tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as she whispered, "George, what are you doing?"

"Shh…no talking, remember?" was his only answer as his lips met hers.

Hermione was too startled to participate at first. She couldn't believe that George, prankster extraordinaire, was gently kissing her and running his fingers down the back of her neck. But as soon as George began to nibble on her lower lip, she came back to her senses. Soon her fingers wound their way through his soft hair, and she was on the edge of her seat. They had been at it for while when Hermione could hardly prevent herself from climbing onto George's lap. It was about at this point that Fred returned to the common room to wake Lee up.

"Ahem."

But there was no response from George or Hermione as their lips stayed firmly sealed together.

"Ahem!"

This time they slowly and resentfully turned toward Fred.

"I thought the two of you couldn't stand to be around each other," he said with a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"I hate to admit this Fred, but I think you were right," Hermione replied. "Opposites _do_ attract."

"Love, I thought we agreed. No more talking," George said as he pulled her close again.

Fred just walked away, shaking his head and smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading! Please review if you like it!_


End file.
